


ULG Book Series Background Information

by Ame_Skye



Series: United Lands of Gress [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angels, Demon, Fairy, Fallen Angels, Glitterwhal, Halfbloods, Halfbreeds, Human, Magic, Narwhal, Pegasus - Freeform, Siren, United Lands of Gress, Vampires, Werewolf, alicorn, dragon - Freeform, merfolk, unicorn, werefox, weresnake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Skye/pseuds/Ame_Skye
Summary: This is just a book of background information on the series.  THIS MIGHT CONTAIN SPOILERS!!!!!!!





	1. World Info

          Paleynia (Puh-lay-nee-uh) is a vast continent on an Earth-like planet called Mulra (Mool-ruh). It is the only continent on the planet, and takes up just a little over half of the planet's surface. The rest is the Phalmic Oceans. There are 19 different races on Mulra. It has all the same animals, creatures, and natural resources as Earth. Mulra also has 10 countries. The most commonly spoken language is Pelei (Peh-lay), but there are other languages, with some unique to a single country.


	2. Races

          There are 19 races on Mulra. They are: Dragons, Humans, Merfolk, Sirens, Narwhals, Glitterwhals, Pegasi, Unicorns, Alicorns, Demons, Fairies, Werefoxes, Werewolves, Weresnakes, Angels, Fallen Angels, Vampires, Ghosts, Halfbloods, and Halfbreeds.

* * *

** Dragon **

A lizard-like creature. Adults can reach to be, on average, 100 feet in length. They are fully grown by the age of 15. There is a range of physical features that a Dragon can have, such as; wings, spikes, and fins. Dragons are separated into categories by special attributes.

** Human **

All non-Human races can transform to take on the appearance of a Human. All of these races are born in their Human form.

** Siren **

A Merfolk-like creature that is known for its incredibly alluring voice when singing. They are often mistaken as Merfolk, for they have differentiating features except for their singing voices.

** Merfolk **

A creature with the upper body and head of a Human, and the bottom half is that of an aquatic creature. Examples are fish, sharks, and octopi. All Merfolk have webbing between their fingers, fin-shaped ears, and the skin/scales of the species of their tails on various places of the upper body. Depending on the species of the tail, they could also have other fins on the body besides the tail fin. The placement of the skin/scales is unique for each person. For example, the skin/scales could be from their hands the mid-bicep. The placement of fins is similar. The most common places are the top of the head like a mohawk, the side of the forearms, and the spine.

** Narwhal **

Also known as the Aquatic Unicorn because of its majestic horn upon its head. The Narwhal has a gradient-like appearance to its skin. For example, it could have white skin with dark blue spot of differentiating sizes. These spots would slowly increase in number ending with the tail fins being completely dark blue. On the part of the body where the skin is mostly dark blue, the white will look like spots. There is a sub-race of Narwhal called Glitterwhal.

** Glitterwhal **

A sub-race of Narwhal. A Glitterwhal is a Glitter Narwhal. The Glitterwhal has the same appearance as the Narwhal, but with glitter on a part of its body.

** Pegasus **

A horse-like creature with incredibly stunning feathered wings. The wings of a Pegasus can grow to have a span of 15 feet.

** Unicorn **

A horse-like creature with a glorious horn upon its head.

** Alicorn **

A horse-like creature with incredibly stunning feathered wings and a glorious horn upon its head. The wings of an Alicorn can grow to have a span of 15 feet. An Alicorn can also be the result of a Unicorn and a Pegasus having a child.

** Demon **

A Demon has a Human-like appearance along with certain physical features such as; fangs, claws, wings, horns, different ear shapes, and tails. The sclera -- or the white part of Human eyes -- of the eyes of all Demons is black while the irises -- or the colored part of Human eyes -- can be different shades of 8 colors. Those colors are red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, and gray. All Demons have the ability to communicate with and control certain animals. These animals are bats, spiders, snakes, scorpions, and wolves. The royal bloodline of the so-called country of the Demons, Volcanica, has the ability to communicate with and control all of these animals. Ordinary Demons only have the ability to communicate with and control one of these animals.

** Fairies **

Fairies have a Human-like appearance, but with a certain physical feature that is unique to each individual. This feature is the transparent wings of a Fairy. A Fairy's wings can grow up to be about 6 feet in span. All Fairies have the ability to use magic. They are also know for their high speed, agility, and flexibility. The royal bloodline of the so-called country of Fairies, Whingx, possesses special abilities, such as; telepathy, telekinesis, and the ability to see the future. Though, only the females who carry royal blood have the ability to see the future.

** Werefox **

A Human-like creature that can transform into a fox, typically during night time. They are about twice the size of a normal fox.

** Werewolf **

A Human-like creature that can transform into a wolf, typically during night time. They are about twice the size of a normal wolf.

** Weresnake **

A Human-like creature that can transform into a snake, typically during night time. They can grow to be between 17 and 35 feet in length.

** Angel **

They have a Human-like appearance, but they have wings that can reach up to 10 feet in span. Their feathered wings are normally pastel shades in color.

** Fallen Angel **

They have a Human-like appearance, but they have wings that can reach up to 10 feet in span. Their feathered wings are normally dark shades in color.

** Vampire **

They have a Human-like appearance with extremely pale skin and fangs. Vampires are known for their speed and strength.

** Ghosts **

They have pure white skin along with certain parts of the body being transparent. All Ghosts can phase through objects.

** Halfbloods **

The offspring of a Human and another race. Halfbloods retain the traits of the non-Human parent when they aren't in their Human forms.

** Halfbreeds **

The offspring of two different non-Human races. They retain the traits of both parents. When they are not in their Human forms, their appearance is more of the traits of the more dominant parent, which is usually the father. A Halfbreed is identified by a combination of the parents' races. Some examples are; a Demon and Fairy Halfbreed would be identified as a Demonic Fairy, a Dragon and Unicorn Halfbreed would be identified as a Dragunicorn, and a Werewolf and Vampire Halfbreed would be identified as a WereVamp. For the other "Were" Animal races and --for ease let's just say-- a Vampire, the Halfbreeds would be identified as Vampsnakes for Weresnakes and FoxVamps for Werefoxes.


End file.
